


let me call you professor

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Sirius Black, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus is going on a date with a Ravenclaw. Not everyone is happy about this. Least of all Sirius. Some pining and jealousy ensues on both parties.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283





	let me call you professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, so apologies if it is really unoriginal. Wolfstar is one of my favourite pairings, so I hope I did it justice for you guys.

It hasn't meant to become like this. Remus Lupin had always fancied himself to carry quite a reasonable head on his very Prefectley shoulders, however all of his famed stoicism was tossed aside for one Sirius Black. At heart, Remus was a Marauder after all; his blood stirred from the thrill of adventure. And Padfoot has taken residence within the centre of his heart.

What Remus _needed_ was to get over this.....whatever it was as soon as possible. He couldn't imagine his friends' reactions to his embarrassing crush. James would tease him mercilessly no doubt. Peter would splutter and flush but would ultimately go along with whatever James felt. But Sirius...Remus firmly believed that Sirius would be disgusted by this crush and would finally server all friendship with him. 

So it was a matter of the utmost importance to get out of this emotional pit. 

***

"Moonster. Mooonbeam. _Moony_!"

" _What_ , Sirius?"

Sirius was lounging on his bed in the boy's dormitory.

"You're going to tutor that prissy Ravenclaw aren't you? Honestly, this Prefect business has changed you Moonykins. I might have to call you Professor from now on"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hardly, with the amount of shite I let you morons get away with. Besides, Oliver is a good friend who just asked me to help with Defense. Go ask James or Peter to play fetch. Or better yet, why don't you go chase your own tail, or...something. I don't know, just as long as you're not bothering me."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so he just _happened_ to need your help, huh? Also, I don't chase my tail!

Remus snorted. He had awoken many a time to the sight of Padfoot running in circles in the dead of night.

Sirius coughed. "Alright, no need to be so judgmental." He crossed from the bed and pressed close to Remus, a line of contact spreading from their torso to the pit of their stomach. He whispered impossibly close into Remus's ear. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you tutor me sometimes, _Professor_." Sirius gave a lewd wink. Remus turned bright red and stammered something incoherent in return until bolting out the door. He heard Sirius chuckling behind him 

***

The thing is is that Remus knew Sirius: he was Sirius Black, serial heart-breaker, relentless in flirtations, always with a new girl on his arm every week, or maybe a boy every other week - he didn't discriminate by gender. He practically couldn't function without making someone flush from his tasteless flirting - Remus just happened to be the unfortunate recipient for today. Maybe even for the last couple of days....weeks....alright, months. It was all in the same brand of interactions - Sirius would touch Remus more often, hold his hand a little longer, stick his tongue in his ear or graze his hand on Remus's thigh just to make him blush.

It made controlling Remus's crush that much more difficult. Almost downright impossible. It was almost as if Sirius knew and this was his way to laugh and make fun of it. It didn't help that Sirius was handsome, like to a stupid degree, he was _stupidly_ handsome.

He had high, sharp cheekbones and impossibly soft and dark hair which framed the lightest of grey eyes.

Really, Remus wished for nothing more than to finally get over one Sirius Black.

***

"So a Grindylow is basically a water demon. They are sickly green creatures with long, spindly fingers which means they have a very strong grip. Strong, but very brittle."

Remus and Oliver were in the Library, with Oliver frantically trying to scratch down all of what Remus was saying in his Defense essay.

"Thanks Remus, really you're a lifesaver."

Remus blushed. "It's nothing."

Olivier studied him closely. "It's not nothing."

He cleared his throat and ducked his head. "In fact, this Saturday is a Hogsmeade Weekend.I would really like if you would come with me, if that's what you'd want."

Remus started. "Are-are you sure?"

It's not that Remus hadn't gone on dates before - but they were all with girls and it was short-lived. And here was Oliver who was Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw, with beautiful blond curls that fell into his dark blue eyes asking _Remus,_ who wore tatty robes, drank too much tea and was marked with scars.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Am I sure? he says. No, I've suddenly changed my mind within moments of me asking you. _Of course_ I want you to come with me, I've wanted to ask you out since we met!" 

Remus' breath hitched. "I-well, sorry, yes I would love to come with you to Hogsmeade."

Oliver smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at the Entrance Hall on Saturday."

Remus also smiled. Maybe he could get over Sirius after all.

***

"But why Moony, _whyyy_ can't you come with us to Zonko's?"

Remus sighed, addressing all of his dormmates, the patented Marauders. 

"Look, I'm meant to be a _Prefect_ now, I can't encourage whatever the hell you three are going to buy to prank the school. But if I don't _know_ about it, then there's no problem."

James narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm, I can sense a Moony lie from a mile away. You're hands get all fidgety, and you duck you're head."

Wormtail chimed in. "Yeah, we've been living with each other for six years, did you really think you can fool us?"

Remus cursed under his breath. "Honestly, it doesn't take much normally."

James gave a hoot. "If I didn't know any better, then I'd say our Moons has got himself a date and didn't want to tell his best pals, his furry companions about it."

Remus gave James a withering look. "Fine, I'm going with someone else, _please_ can we _not_ over-examine this?"

Sirius was looking at Remus, with his eyes narrowed, and his lip drawn back. "We don't need to examine anything, I already know who it is. It's that _bloody_ Ravenclaw bastard, isn't it? He just can't control himself can't he? You shouldn't go with him, you should stay with us!"

Remus rolled his eyes, exasperated. "His _name_ is Oliver. And I can do what I want."

James choked. "Not Oliver Wayland, the Ravenclaw Captain?! Moony how could you? You can't date the enemy! We're versing him next week!"

Remus let out another sigh. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. _Really,_ I can go back to babysitting you idiots any other day of the week. Just not this Saturday, _alright?!"_

James, Remus curiously noted, surveyed Sirius surreptitiously. "Alright Moony, have it your way. Enjoy your date." At this, James gave Remus an obscene wink. 

Remus believed he sighed in these last ten minutes more than he had in his entire life, as heaved yet another one. 

***

"So, Remus, how about a butterbeer?"

Remus smiled at Oliver. "That sounds lovely in this freezing weather."

The couple were in the crowded Three Broomsticks, snow decorating the outsides of the window panes in silver swirly patterns. 

The door squeaked open, and to Remus's horror, his three Marauder friends ambled carelessly into the pub.

"Hello? Remus? Earth-to-Remus?"

Remus started. The last thing he wanted was to allow those berks to disrupt what was promising to be a good date.

"Sorry, just daydreaming."

Oliver enclosed Remus's hands in his own. "Not thinking about other boys are you Lupin?" He joked.

Remus gave an uncomfortable laugh. He was well aware of Sirius's piercing gaze upon him. 

The date was going really well by Remus's standards. By the time the sun was setting Oliver was pressing close to Remus. He ran a hand through Remus's hair, and glanced towards his lips. Remus's breath hitched.

The spell was broken by a hand slamming on the table. 

_"Remus!_ Thank Merlin you're here, Prongs and Wormtail have abandoned me."

Two sets of shocked and then irritated eyes swiveled towards the interrupter; Sirius.

_"Sirius?!_ What are you doing _here,_ at this table _specifically?!_ I'm on my _private_ date with Oliver!" Remus babbled, flustered.

Sirius raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I am _here specifically_ because Prongs is being a frilly blouse and is chasing after Evans, while Petey, rat that he is, has gone and ditched me for no good reason."

Remus stared at him in disbelief.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Well Remus and I were having a moment, so if you could just -"

"Sorry Orlando, I'm trying to have a conversation with Remus, so if you could just clear out, that would be really helpful."

Sirius said all this without breaking eye-contact with Remus.

This seemed to drag Remus out of his stupor. "Sirius, stop it! I'm really sorry Oliver, I don't know why he insists on ruining _everything,_ let's just get out of here -"

"Oi Remus, wait, come back!-" Sirius called out. 

The door snapped shut crisply behind the couple.

" _Oh shit_ " Sirius thought to himself. 

***

Sirius sauntered into the Gryffindor Common Room, feet dragging up into the Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory and collapsed on his bed in a heap. Today had been a fiasco. Back in the pub, he was seething in his seat, as he watched Remus's date progress into something deeper. At one point James put a hand on his arm, distracting him from the simmering, sinking feeling in his stomach

"Come on mate, let's give 'em some space. Moony isn't happy to see us here"

"Shove off Prongs, I can do what I bloody hell please"

James smiled wryly. "Yes that's what I'm afraid of. Whenever you act on your impulses in that mutt brain, disaster strikes."

"Don't have too much faith in me Jamesy." 

James raised his hands, placatory. "Look, Sirius..." he trailed off.

Sirius smirked. "Don't push that brain too hard Prongs, it can only handle one thought a minute."

James shoved him. "Shut up you prat. Look, I get what it's like to pine after someone -"

"You don't get anything."

"- but I'm not gonna let you do something stupid and ruin Moony's date. Remus deserves to have this."

Sirius gave James a withering look. "Yeah, the next time Evans goes out with someone I'll be sure to remind you of this."

James narrowed his eyes. "I don't sabotage Evans's dates."

"While we're telling lies why don't you tell me about the time you _accidentally_ hexed Fenwick because he held Evans's hand?"

James's lip curled in distaste. "That bastard was doing much worse. He was pushing himself onto her, when she was clearly uncomfortable."

"Whatever. Stop working yourself into a tizz, because we're staying here."

James sighed. "Pads no, I'm afraid if we stay here any longer, Wayland won't be able to play for next week's Quidditch match. Or perhaps for any match that comes after."

Sirius sneered. "Serves him right, the way he's leering at Moony."

"Pete, you coming with me?" James turned to Peter, who up till now had been looking back and forth between James and Sirius as if he was watching a tennis match.

"U-Uhm, y-yeah sure James, let's go. This isn't that interesting to watch anyhow." Peter stammered out. 

Sirius scowled at him. "Go on, piss off then, you bloody rat." 

Peter's lower lip wobbled, but he held his head high and stepped out of the booth with James. 

James surveyed Sirius with a reprimanding stare. "Mate, just promise me to not ruin this for Moony."

Sirius didn't bother to look at James and continued his supervision of Remus's date.

James sighed. "Come on Petey, let's hope the bar is still standing by evening time."

They left the pub, leaving Sirius to nurse his bottle of Firewhiskey (which he wheedled out by flirting with the barmaid). He bared his teeth when that _bloody Ravenclaw fucker_ drew closer to Moony, _his Moony!_ Sirius should've been the one, holding Remus's pale, calloused hand, stroking his pretty, dark chocolatey locks, whilst staring into his gentle amber eyes, drawing closer to his smiling lips.

Wait - _that greasy Ravenclaw was about to kiss Moony!_

Jealousy that Sirius had never experienced until now ignited in his stomach. Before he knew it, he was striding towards the couple. The next thing Sirius registered was a look of hurt passing over Remus's face before he left the Three Broomsticks. 

Yes, Sirius had royally fucked up. He didn't know how he was going to make it up to Moony. As Remus said, Sirius was _"always ruining everything."_

Sirius scowled into his pillow. _"I don't_ _ruin everything._ "

_"I wouldn't ruin being with you."_

But perhaps that bridge had burned after tonight's performance. Sirius groaned. He felt awful and guilty; he knew he had no business barging in on their date. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he have listened to James? James is always right when it comes to things like this. Well, actually no. If that was true then Lily wouldn't still be turning him down cold every other Tuesday.

The muted purple dusk gradually descended into an inky black night spangled with stars and the dorm room swung open. It was Remus.

Sirius sat up immediately. A silver crescent moon shone high through the window.

He met Remus's eyes and saw a pink blush blossom across his cheeks.

"Moony, Remus, I'm really, _really_ sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Sirius knew this was a very weak attempt; after all he knew exactly why he behaved the way he did, why he has been behaving this way for these past months. He was childish. He was jealous. He was in love with his best friend, but was too scared to admit it.

Remus didn't seem to buy into his feeble apology either. 

"Sirius, can you just tell me _why_ you have been acting like this? _Why_ did you have such a problem with Oliver?"

Remus took a breath and continued. "Is it-is it because this time I was with a guy? Does it- does it freak you out or something -?"

Sirius started. "Remus, _no!_ Have you forgotten that I am also into blokes as well?! Besides, I would never _ever_ discriminate against how you feel, whether you like a Mandy or an Andy."

Remus gave a shaky laugh. "I know, I know, it's just that not everyone is as accepting as you lot are..."

"There's nothing to accept, Remus. You're perfect the way you are." Sirius said fiercely. 

Remus blushed. "I think the magical populace at large beg to differ, given my, errm, furry little problem." 

"To hell with 'em. They don't know you the way I do. After six years of careful observation, the most dangerous I've ever seen a werewolf is when you interrupt him from drinking his tea. Or Merlin _ever_ forbid you accidentally spill said tea on one of his swotty books." 

Remus smiled. "You tosser. That book was an entire collection of Sherlock Holmes."

Sirius rolled his eyes good-natuteredly. "Please. It was practically your love-child the way you carried on about it." 

Remus shook his head. "You know, some days I fear for the wizarding world." 

Sirius smiled. He actually was secretly reading through the collection and was halfway through 'The Adventure of the Dancing Men,' not that he'd admit it to Remus. Maybe he would. When he had the courage. 

"Moony, I firmly believe the wizarding world would be in a state of collapse if it weren't for the swotty professors like you."

"Not gonna let the 'professor' thing slide, huh?"

Sirius barked out in laughter. "Nope." 

He took a sobering breath and spoke more seriously. "Remus, I'm really sorry about today."

Remus looked at him gently. "S'okay, although you should apologize to Oliver as well."

Sirius frowned, but he knew Remus was right. Against his better judgement he asked Remus what had been on his mind since he entered the dorm

"So how did the rest of the date go?"

Remus gave Sirius an unreadable look. "We ummm, kinda broke up? I mean I don't even know if it counts as a break-up since it was our first date..."

_"What?!_ That git broke up with you? Why?!" 

Remus looked startled. "W-Well, we just, um, realised some things and decided to end it."

Sirius looked venomous. "He's a right prick to do that to you. I would never..."

Remus furrowed his brow. "You would never what?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Remus continued. "Actually we broke up because, well, I may like someone else already."

Sirius looked up immediately. _"What?!_ Who?!"

Remus sighed. "Isn't it obvious Pads?"

Sirius shook his head.

Remus looked like he was steeling himself. He timidly approached Sirius and looked up to his eyes, his gaze drifting to his mouth. He gently pressed his lips onto Sirius's.

Sirius forgot how to breathe. He felt Remus's warm lips and was absolutely floored with shock, and euphoria, happiness bubbling inside him like a bottle of good Firewhiskey.

Remus pulled away slightly. "It's you," he whispered against Sirius's lips.

Immediately, Sirius drew Remus close, holding him in his arms tightly. He leaned down and kissed Remus furiously, pushing him down onto the bed. Beneath him, Remus gasped and Sirius took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, and slid his tongue in Remus's mouth. Remus gently bit and sucked at his lip and Sirius moaned, and _Merlin,_ if Sirius wasn't driven crazy by desire already.

They broke apart, both gasping for air, still in each other's arms. Sirius nuzzled Remus's neck, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin there. He felt Remus's ragged breath beneath his mouth.

"That means I love you too."

Remus started. "Wait, what? You love me?!"

Sirius realised what he just said. Yet he didn't feel awkward or scared, only a certain calmness and peace of mind that came with knowing that he would always love Remus Moony Lupin.

Sirius told him this much. For the most part, Remus didn't look too impressed. Quite the contrary. Oh Merlin. Maybe Sirius should have saved the 'L' word for at least the second or third date. 

"You tit. This is so annoying, do you know how long I've loved you for?"

Now Sirius was confused. "...Huh?!"

Remus was On A Tangent now. "Like, a year of my life I've been pining after you when we could've been together if you just _said_ something."

"Hey! I mean...I totally agree with you, but like, _please._ A _year?_ You were the one who made me realise I was gay. You literally changed my whole sexual orientation."

Remus widened his eyes. "Oh my God, you're the reason I realised I was gay as well."

Sirius blinked. "Wow, we really are idiots aren't we?"

Remus smiled. "Maybe. For now I'm just happy to have you all to myself."

Sirius smirked. "Haven't got any other students lined up after you, do you _Professor?"_

"Oh my God, if you shut up, maybe I'll give you a proper one-on-one lesson."

Sirius didn't get the chance to respond with something that was no doubt very witty, because Remus leaned in and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, hope you guys enjoyed! The part about the grindylow was directly taken from the books.


End file.
